Madre
by Fandomshipps
Summary: ¿Qué es una madre sin su hijo?


Moon "La Inconmovible" podía ser una reina, pero también es una madre... ¿Qué es una madre sin su hijo?.

"Aquel que pierde aun padre se le llama huérfano, pero el dolor de perder a un hijo es tan desgarrador que ni siquiera existe palabra para describirlo.- Proverbio popular."

Star la había llamada la "Reina guerrera cool". Su hija era tan ingenua por considerarla de aquella forma, ella nunca se considero una "Reina guerrera cool". Era una persona que engañaba a todos haciéndoles creer que tenía el control, que no era aquella niña abrumada por tal responsabilidad puesta en sus hombros, que no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Pero justo ahora, Moon "La Inconmovible" no estaba en ningún lado porque jamas existió, solo fue una ilusión que creo para asi intentar sobrellevar todo lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes, una guerra, la perdida de su madre y un reino en crisis que necesitaba a alguien que les diera una solución.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba de "La Inconmovible", era una madre aterrorizada que estaba negociando la vida de su hija, de aquella niña de cabellos dorados que vio en ella a una figura fuerte e invencible sin saber que dentro de aquella roca fuerte que todos ven, solo hay una niña que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido y que en silencio aun lamentaba la muerte de su madre.

Toffee quería su dedo devuelta, Moon ni siquiera lo dudo en dárselo. Esta vez no pensaría en las consecuencias de sus acciones, por que estas no podían importarle menos un reino era algo insignificante comparado con la vida de su hija, no le importaba lo que la alta comisión de magia pudiera decir o lo que Glossaryck le diga sobre su deber como reina y poseedora de la magia, eso era algo que simplemente no importaba. Ella ha hecho muchos sacrificios como Reina, pero Star no iba a ser uno de ellos.

Nunca. Jamás. Lo sería.

Primero se destruirían las dimensiones antes que eso suceda.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?!!- Exigió Moon, sintiendo como la angustia y la ansiedad en su interior, solo crecía a cada segundo.

"¿Dónde estaba mi Star."

-¿Dónde esta ella?- Escucho decir de Marco, pero pronto la expresión sorprendida de Toffee al ver su dedo recuperado y tan casualmente como uno aplastaría un insecto, la lagartija aplastó los restos de la varita en su mano, la única forma en la que Star regresara a ellos reducida a cenizas.

-Ya no esta- Dijo Toffee de forma indiferente, para después voltearse e irse. Dejando atrás a los presentes shockeados y destrozados. Esa frase lanzo un golpe más devastador que cualquier hechizo, destruyendo las esperanzas y asi despertando la ira primigenia que se ocultaba en la reina.

Los ojos de Moon se abrieron en shock antes de que estos se llenaran de lagrimas. Ella apretó los puños con impotencia. La rabia pura fluía por sus venas de una manera que la magia jamas podría. Los remanentes del trato que en antaño había efectuado se presentaron en sus brazos, las marcas en sus mejillas se ennegrecieron como si con eso demostrara lo destrozada que estaba en aquellos momentos.

"No."

"NO, NO, NO, NOOO!!!"

"NO MI BEBÉ!!!"

"NO MI STAR!!!!"

"NO PUEDE SER, MI NIÑA NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"ÉL NO PUEDE LLEVÁRSELA!!!!, NO PUEDE QUITÁRMELA!!!"

El tiempo se detuvo para la reina de mewni, algo en su interior de rompió en pedazos y de allí salio todo el dolor que contuvo durante tanto tiempo, ese dolor que fue provocado por el mismo monstruo. Moon sintió como su dolor se convertía en un veneno que se formaba en la boca de su estomagó y se extendía a cada rincón de su cuerpo, dándole la fuerza para asi destrozar al responsable de tal dolor que se impregnaba en su alma.

Su visión se torno borrosa, sus pupilas se achicaron a la vez que se volvía más afilada que cualquier espada y más letal de lo que fue Solaría en su época, puesta en un objetivo. Él.

Ella corrió hacía él y desde lo más profundo de su garganta salió un grito animal, cada golpe que lanzaba era detenido por la lagartija al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas caían cada recuerdo preciado que ella tenia paso por su mente, cada momento que tuvo con su hija... recordandole... que ella... se había ido... para siempre.

"-Mami, mami, mira lo que tengo- dijo una Star de 5 años irrumpiendo en su estudio, llevaba un vestido color menta, su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción en su rostro una sonrisa dejando ver la falta de dientes frontales, y escondiendo algo a sus espaldas con mucho recelo.

-Star, ahora mismo estoy..- no pudo continuar ya que su rostro fue bloqueado por un dibujo, en el estaba ella o lo que se suponíaera ella usando su armadura, el dibujo estaba hecho con el entusiasmo típicode un niño pero en el dibujo también estaba un figura más pequeña con cabello rubio dando a entender quien era, en resumen estaba ella usando su armadura de batallas con star tomándolade la mano y sonriendo. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que sus ojos picaban y con el mayor esfuerzo posible solo pudo decir.

-Es hermoso-

Ganándoseasi que su hija saltara y sonriera durante un mes entero, con el dibujo en colgado en una pared y que Star inflara el pecho con orgullo cada vez que decía quien lo dibujo."

Las lagrimas salían cual río ahora, bajando por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba golpes esperando conectarle uno a la bestia que le arrebato a su pequeña. Sus puños comenzaron a doler pero eso no le importaba a la reina, en su garganta un nudo que le comenzaba a doler pero para ella ese dolor era insignificante, sus mejillas quemaban ante la magia reprimida y sin saberlo en los cristales de Rhombulus, donde la figura de Eclipsa estaba las propias marcas de la Reina de la Oscuridad brillaban con la intensidad del Sol.

"-Siendo sincera River creo que estas exagerando- Dijo Moon con una mirada seria en su rostro, la razón de sudiscusión es que el Johansen deseaba hacer una "excursión" para ver si los monstruoshan intentado tomar las cosechas de maíz, una clara mentira para asi poder irse a hacer quién sabe que.

-Pero Moonpie, solo quiero estar seguro de que ninguno de ellos ha roto la barrera- Dijo River en un tono dulce, intentando asi tener el si para poder irse a cazar y divertirse durante todo un mes.

Estaban por seguir hablando pero un grito de guerra infantil resonópor todo el castillo, acercándosea la ventana más cercana pudieron ver como su hija estaba intentando vencer a Mina Blueberry, aunque si bien eso no era posible considerando la edad de la pequeña princesa y la basta experiencia de la guerrera, ambos padres pudieron ver como Starbalanceaba un hacha mucho más grande que ella y con destreza se lanzó contra la pelimorada que con una sonrisa esquivo el ataque, aunque le corto unos cuantos mechones algo que dejo a varios de los guardias reales boquiabiertos.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, Star fue a cambiarse dejando a ambos reyes muy sorprendidos por el gran avance que presentaba la pequeña, la peliazul solo se quedo pensativa y a la hora de la cena pudo notar como la rubiaparecía a punto de desmayarse, sin mediar palabra se levanto de su silla y con delicadeza la tomo, Star al ver que su madre la cargaba y la llevaba de vuelta a su cuarto dijo.

-Mami, aun no termino mi cena- dijo con cansancio.

-Lo se, pero debes descansar y por cierto, ¿A qué hora comenzaste a entrenar?- dijo Moon con cierto recelo, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de su hija se tensaba.

-D..desde el almuerzo-

-Star!!, no debes sobre-esforzartepuede ser muy peligroso- Regaño la peliazul.-Se que quieres pelear con monstruos, pero también debes entender que si sigues haciendo eso te lastimaras-

-L..lo siento mami, es solo que quiero volverme tan fuerte como tú- dijo la rubia con voz triste, sin saber que la ojiazul se sorprendióenormementeal escuchar esas palabra saliendo de su hija.

-¿De... de verdad crees que soy fuerte?-

-Claro que lo eres, mami!!!, tu puedes derrotar a todos los monstruosy Mina me dijo que tu sola luchaste contra un ejercito de monstruos- dijo Star con mucha emoción, sin ver como los ojos de Moon se cristalizaban retomando el paso se dirigióal cuarto de su hija, para asi arroparla y sin que se diera cuenta dormir junto a ella."

Cada recuerdo que se presentaba, solo le traía un gran dolor y en su pecho las llamas ardían con gran fuerza. Su hija vio en ella a alguien a quien admirar, vio a su ejemplo a seguir, vio a quien la protegería de todo mal.

"-Mami-

-Si, cariño-

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- Pregunto Star, ella llevaba una pijama rosada y tenia una almohada en sus brazos, Moon estaba por decir algo pero al ver el miedo en esos ojos color cielo solo pudo decir.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de eso?- Pregunto ella, cargando a la niña de cabellos rubios quien solo pudo abrazarla escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la mujer.

-Hay algo debajo de mi cama-

-Entonces vamos a ver que hay allí- y con eso se encamino al cuarto de suprimogénita y al ver que era lo que había, solo para descubrir varias banderas que se usaban en los picnics de la familia, Moon al verlas solo pudo pensar en cierto Johansen que sin duda debíadar muchas explicaciones, pero ahora.

-Star, ¿sabes como esto llego aquí?-Pregunto Moon mientras que en lo profundo del bosque de la muerte segura, River Johansen se daba un baño caliente hasta que en su espalda sintióun escalofriódesagradable y una sensación de querer huir de esta dimensión.

-Papá dijo que debía esconder un monstruo pequeño, dijo que tenia un mapa donde había un gran tesoro y que si no te decíame prometiótener mi propio guerricornio- dijo Star sin entender el porque su mamá se veíamolesta.

-¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la reina, pero vio como la más joven miraba a los lados en busca de un monstruo.

-Porsupuesto que si, Star- Y con eso ambas durmieron, Star abrazando a su madre y Moon con una pequeña pero visible sonrisa."

En un acto de desesperación, Moon tomo la varita de su hija, presionándola contra el pecho de aquel monstruo inmortal haciendo lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y con determinación comenzó a recitar aquel oscuro hechizo.

¿Oscuridad?, solía pensar que este hechizo era aterrador, pero nada es peor que este... vacío interior.

"A las fuerzas del mal voy a invocar, desde lo profundo de la tierra y el mar

Toffee mató a su pequeña!!!

Antiguos malvados que no despertaron, quiebren lo que no puede ser quebrado

Lo romperé, lodestruiré!!! No quedara nada de él

Si hubiera matado a Toffee cuando tuve la oportunidad, su hija aun estaríaviva

A la oscuridad doy mi corazón, mi alma negra cual carbón

Mi Star, mi bebé, ella se ha ido, esta muerta, esta muerta, muerta, muerta!!!! ¿Porqué tengo tanto frío dentro de mí mientras mi ira arde??

Te invocó a ti letal poder, mi enemigo va a caer!!!!

Todo era su culpa.

Silencio.

Lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar era los jadeos de una madre totalmente destrozada, que al ver que la única forma de derrotar a la bestia que tenia enfrente era inútil de sus labios solo salio un sollozo.

El hechizo no hizo nada. Su magia se había ido. Ella no pudo proteger a Star. Y ahora, tampoco podría vengarla.

El monstruo inmortal miro a Moon La Inconmovible con una expresión neutral, él tomo su muñeca y levanto la varita de su pecho con facilidad donde vio como los ojos azules de la reina se llenaban del máximo dolor.

-¿Terminaste?- Pregunto Toffee con calma y en un instante dio una jadeo de dolor, por un momento Moon pensó que el hechizo funciono después de todo. Pero no, fue Marco. Hizo un agujero a través de Toffee. Ella pudo ver la pena y la ira en sus ojos llorosos.

Esa lagartija se encargo de ambos con rapidez para humillación de la Butterfly, dejandolos incapacitados mientras se alejaba sin ninguna preocupación.

En el suelo Moon vio las piezas de la varita que ese monstruo destruyo, estaban más negros que el carbón y destruidos, no más grandes que las cenizas de una chimenea. Llena de angustia recogió los pedazos y trató de encajarlas.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Porqué no encajas?-

-¿Reina?- Escucho la voz preocupada de Marco detrás de ella.

-Tal vez si... armo la varita de nuevo, podría... podría traerla de vuelta- Al terminar de decir eso Moon lloró con más fuerza al reconocer lo estúpida que sonaba su idea aun cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. -Pero esta pieza no encaja- Estaba apunto de tirar la varita lejos de ella...

-Tenga- dijo Marco mientras sostenía una de las piezas. -Pruebe con este-

Era inútil. Todos lo sabían, Star se había ido para siempre. Pero en su desesperación, compartieron la falsa ilusión de que, de alguna manera, las cosas se arreglarían. Querían creer, por un segundo, por un momento, que no era demasiado tarde para recuperar a la chica que tanto amaban.

Porqué la varita no podría repararse. La varita jamas les devolvería a Star. La varita nunca volvería a estar completa.

Y tampoco lo estará Moon.

Varias semanas después

Star y Moon Butterfly se encontraban en los jardines del castillo, ambas estaban viendo el atardecer en las manos de Star había vendas que le llegaban hasta el codo, cuando volvió y termino con Toffee les explico como fue que pudo salir de donde estaba no esta más decir que de inmediato buscaron vendas para evitarle más ardor en sus manos.

Cuando por fin el castillo se restauro junto con mewni, Marco tuvo que irse después de eso Moon haría lo imposible para tener a su hija lo más cerca posible, el creer que su pequeña estuvo muerta por unos instantes fue suficiente para volverse protectora con ella en muchos aspectos.

-Mamá- Le llamó la rubia, teniendo asi la atención de su progenitora desde que volvió tenia ganas de contarle lo que ha notado.

-Si, cariño-

-Recuerdas cuando morí?- La pregunta hizo que el ambiente se volviera tenso, pero era necesario se dijo asi misma la Johansen. Para Moon fue como si una mano invisible tomara su corazón y lo estrujara ante el recuerdo, claro que recordaba eso fueron los instantes más horrendos de su existencia.

-S..si, lo recuerdo- dijo con dificultad.

-Bueno, cuando estuve allí digamos que no solo vi a Glossaryck, jamas pensé que nuestra familia fuera tan grande- Dijo Star dejando a su madre confundida sin saber que detrás de ella estaban las antiguas reinas de mewni, todas viendo como la única que podía verlas y escucharlas las miraba con algo de ansiedad ya que no sabía que sentir al ver a sus antecesoras estaban más cerca de lo que parecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto confundida, Star volvió su mirada hacía su madre y suspirando dijo.

-Solo digamos que pude hablar con la abuela un rato, quiere que sepas que eres una excelente reina y una gran madre- Le dijo la rubia y la peliazul al escuchar eso solo pudo comenzar a llorar, tapando su boca dio unos cuantos sollozos, Star seco las lagrimas de su madre con sus manos vendadas al mismo tiempo que miraba a su abuela Comet intentar abrazarla.

Moon abrazo a su hija y ambas estaban tan concentradas en aquel momento que no vieron como las marcas en sus mejillas brillaban con intensidad, al mismo tiempo que las Butterflys pasadas y entre ellos Justin Butterfly hermano mayor de Solaría, que al ver parte de su linaje volviéndose fuerte solo pudo sonreír después de todo quien diría que parte del linaje de "El chico Reina" seria tan fuerte.

-Bueno hermanita, creo que te he superado esta vez- Dijo Justin con clara burla ganándose un puñetazo de su hermana menor, cada marca en las mejillas de las butterflys presentes brillaba con más intensidad que el sol. Pero algo era seguro el reino de mewni estaba seguro con esas dos.


End file.
